


Science of Ball Pits

by wisdomandwit



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1944951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdomandwit/pseuds/wisdomandwit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up in a child's ball pit might have been ideal for someone. But considering that Bruce was neither a small child and completely naked, the situation created more questions than Answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Science of Ball Pits

“How do you feel?”

Bruce thought over the question for a few second before shrugging. “I’m naked in a child’s ball pit so…Less than pleasant.”

“It’s not a child’s ball pit,” Tony said as he leaped into the pit as well.

Because nothing made sitting in a pit of colourful plastic balls that nearly came up to his chest any more awkward than being joined by another adult male. Not that Bruce said anything as Tony made himself more comfortable. He merely scooted away from him, trying to give him as much room as possible to do whatever it was adult men did in ball pits together.

Apparently, for Tony that was batting around the balls as though they were in a bath. “What do you think?”

“I think I need to reconsider my life.”

“What? Is this about you being naked with me?”

“No. Yes.” Bruce pursed his lips as he stared down at the balls. Picking up a blue one, he looked it over before putting it back down as he sighed. “I feel like I should feel weirder about being naked in a ball pit with you rather than concerned about the fact that we’re both adults.”

Tony scoffed. “Both of those reasons are crap. First off, I see you naked all the time. It’s no big deal.”

“Define all the time?” Bruce asked, a bit unsure of what that meant. He didn’t hulk out that often.

 He knew he had it under control. Or as under control as he ever did. Aside from fights, there was no reason Tony should’ve been seeing him naked.

Not that Tony paid any mind to his question as he continued on obliviously.

“Secondly, Jolly Green, everyone loves ball pits. I practically had to drug Clint to get him out of this thing. Which is for you, by the way.”

“You got me a ball pit?”

“Yeah. Science proves that the best way to calm down is a ball pit. Preferably with clothes, but you know, that’s not quite the option for you.”

Bruce took a deep breath and nodded. “Did you trick the other guy into this to calm him down?”

“Yes.”

“Did it work?”

Tony picked up a red ball and threw it at Bruce’s head. “More or less.  Well, he got in, threw nearly everything out, but then you were you so…”

“Further testing necessary?”

“Very necessary. But hey, we have a ball pit even if it doesn’t work out.”

Bruce stared at Tony for a beat. Honestly, he didn’t understand the man’s thinking during times like this. But waking up naked in a ball pit wasn’t the worst place that he had ever woke up in. Not one of the best places, but not the worse.

Getting closer to the bottom with every time that Tony threw a ball at his head.

“What do you think, Banner? Like it?” Tony asked as he threw another ball that hit him in the head.

Bruce picked up a ball and threw it at Tony as hard as he could. “Will you stop that?”

Tony flinched as the ball hit him in the shoulder, but still laughed. “Say you like my balls!”

He paused, processing Tony’s words before laughing and throwing another ball at him. “Yeah. Your balls are mildly amusing when you’re not hitting me in the face with them.”

“Now you sound like Pepper and Steve.”

“I’m going to pretend you were attacking them with these things as well.”

“Pretend away, Jolly Green. Pretend away.”

With a shake of his head, he turned away from Tony and got out of the pit. He couldn’t continue to deal with Tony. Not while naked and certainly not in a ball pit. If they were going to plan any sort of scientific ball pit experiments he would need pants and something to eat since hulking out took a lot out of him.


End file.
